


A Mind At Work

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/M, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan suggests Jessica ask Enchantress to help Jessica work on her pheromone blocker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Schuyler Sisters" by Lin-Manuel Miranda.

"Hey, do you have time to help me with my research on pheromones today?" Jessica asked Jan. She felt a little bad that she asked for Jan's help with her project so often, but Jessica wasn't a scientist, and figuring out how to manage her pheromones was necessary. Jessica was sick of all the unwanted male attention she got as a result of them, but her desire to find a way to block them was even stronger now that Sam had taken an interest in her. Jessica was pretty sure she liked Sam back, but she was afraid that her pheromones were the only reason he was interested in her. 

"I can't, sorry," Jan said, looking genuinely regretful. "I've got a ton of tasks lined up. Why don't you ask Enchantress? This is more her area."

Jessica wasn't sure whether to be offended. Her pheromones weren't something she could control, unlike Enchantress's mind control powers. 

"Enchantress uses magic, not pheromones," Jessica told Jan, maybe a bit more sharply than she should have. "And my pheromones aren't mind control."

"No, but she's studying neurochemistry," Jan replied. "So she'll be able to figure out exactly how the pheromones affect boys' brains, which is probably the first step in figuring out how to stop that from happening."

"I kind of thought she was just majoring in that because it was the closest thing to mind control that we have on Earth, and she had to pick a major," Jessica admitted. "You mean she's actually a scientist?"

"Of course," Jan said. "She's at least as good at general chemistry as I am, and she's way better in her field. You haven't noticed how much time she spends either reading books about brain chemistry or mixing potions in the lab?"

Come to think of it, Jessica had noticed that. She just hadn't thought much about it, since Enchantress was more noticeable when she was mind controlling the guys or judging everyone. 

"Let me guess: you saw a hot girl in a low-cut shirt who says mean things to the girls and has all the guys eating out of her hand, and you made assumptions," Jan said, matter of fact. Jessica nodded, feeling embarrassed. She was a spy, and she'd dealt with sexism herself. She was supposed to know better. "Yeah, pretty much everyone does that. To be fair, I think that's what she wants us to do. I don't know whether it's because she likes being underestimated or because women in STEM fields generally don't get that much respect anyways."

"I'll see if she'll help me out, then," Jessica resolved.

"Try to flatter her," Jan suggested. "She might be smart, but that doesn't mean she's not still mean and self-centered. Just that she's a bit more sympathetic."

"I'll do that," Jessica agreed. "Thanks for the advice!"

When Jessica was finally able to agree to date Sam because she was using a pheromone blocker and he still asked her out, it was Enchantress she thanked.

"It's of no surprise to me that your inferior Midgardian brain couldn't find the solution," Enchantress said. "If you foolishly wish to decrease your power over men, who am I to stop you?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. In some ways, Enchantress really hadn't changed.


End file.
